


What the Heart Wants

by sapphirerose1990



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirerose1990/pseuds/sapphirerose1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven hates Valentine’s Day more than any other day in the year. A week before the big day however, an admirer starts leaving gifts and love notes. Raven isn’t sure if she believes it. Surely it’s just a joke…right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting some of my older stories here. This was one was written between 9/10/07-2/15/09.

As Starfire and Raven walked along Jump City Mall, they were surrounded by bright decorations and loud playing romantic music. Excitement was in the air as hundreds of shoppers visited different stores trying to get the last good deals for the day.

Raven sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration. This was the tenth shop they had looked at and yet Starfire still couldn’t make up her mind. The atmosphere was only making her more irritable. 

“Starfire can we hurry up? How much longer do you need to find a gift?” She said with annoyance. It seemed as if Starfire was taking her sweet time today.

“Oh Raven, we have to stay here a little longer. I want to buy the perfect gift for Robin! Do you think this will be to his liking?” Starfire asked, showing her friend some golden hoop earrings.

Raven raised an eyebrow. “Umm…Starfire? Why don’t you buy something that you know he’ll like? Like hair gel for instance? He uses that stuff by the gallon!”

Starfire wasn’t listening however; she had already put down the jewelry and had made her way to the junior men’s department.

“I bet this will make my booforf happy!” Starfire exclaimed. In her hands was a white sweater with bright red polka dots. “What do you think Raven?”

Raven shrugged. “Whatever. Let’s just buy it and get out of here.”

Starfire hesitated for a few moments, looking at it carefully. Finally, grinning broadly she flew back towards Raven and placed the sweater into the cart.

“It will be a perfect surprise and whenever he does the wearing of it, it will be me he’ll think about me!” The girl squealed happily.  
“Yep, he will certainly be surprised, that’s for sure.” Raven said sarcastically. Though, she couldn’t help but look forward too seeing Robin’s face. He wasn’t going to live this one down that’s for sure!

“Raven?” Starfire asked, breaking her from her thoughts. “Raven are you going to get anything for the special day?”

Raven was silent for a few moments, before saying “No.”

“But Raven, The day of Valentine’s is in a week! Surely there must be something?” Starfire protested, but Raven just glared at her.

“I don’t do Valentine’s Day. It’s just a lame holiday for the love crazy. I have better things to worry about!” Raven exclaimed angrily. 

Merchandise started flying around the room in black energy, as her anger grew. When she realized what was going on, Raven took a deep breath and tried to relax her nerves. It wasn’t Starfire’s fault that the familiar feeling was coming back.

“Raven? Are you okay? I didn’t mean to offend you about the day of Valentine’s; I just wanted you to join in the fun of giving wrapped packages!” Starfire said sadly.

Raven stopped pushing the cart and looked at her friend for a few seconds. Finally she sighed. “It just brings back bad memories, okay? Now, please I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just buy your gift and get out of here.”

Starfire agreed and gathered up her gifts. Something about the way Raven had spoken made her curious to what she meant.

Bad memories? Of what? Surely the day was meant to be joyful. She thought to herself.

By the time they got back to the tower, Beast Boy was already waiting for them

“Hi Guys! Pick up anything nice?” He said cheerfully, eyeing the bags they carried. He was obviously trying to see what was inside them.

Starfire smiled brightly. “I got the perfect thing for Robin at the mall of shopping!” 

Raven looked around curiously. Then she asked Beast Boy. “Where is Robin?”

“Oh, Robin’s in the gym doing his martial arts thing and Cyborg is working on his car.” 

“Glorious! Then I should hide my gift till the day of Valentine’s!” She quickly flew off and started looking for possible hiding places.

“What about you Rae? Did you pick up something special for the big day?” Beast Boy said wiggling his eyebrows and smiling smugly.

“No, Just some books!” Raven said coldly. 

Why do they always have to bring that holiday up? It’s not like anybody loves me anyway. She thought as she teleported to her room.

Beast Boy’s ears drooped sadly when he saw her disappear. It wasn’t until Starfire popped out from the other room did he look away from the spot Raven teleported from. 

“I found the best place of hiding! Robin will never guess where I put it!” 

Beast Boy shrugged and gave a small smile. “That’s great Star.” 

His gaze drifted towards Raven’s door that lay just down the hallway. 

“Do you know what Raven’s problem is? I just asked her if she got something for Valentine’s Day. She practically gave me the evil eye just for asking!”

Starfire sighed sadly. “Raven mentioned earlier that she greatly disliked the day of Valentine’s. She claimed it brought back bad memories.”

Beast Boy’s sad expression turned to one of shock. “Bad memories? Of what?” 

Starfire shrugged. “Raven wishes not to talk about it. Please don’t mention it to her. Now I have some last minute preparations to accomplish. I’ll see you soon Friend Beast Boy.”

She flew off again, leaving Beast Boy alone in the common room.

Well, I’ll just have to give Raven good memories of Valentine’s Day! Now how do that? Beast Boy thought to himself as he pondered Raven’s problem.

“I got it! It’s so perfect!” Beast Boy exclaimed happily.

“What’s perfect?” A new voice in the room asked.

Beast Boy whirled around to see Cyborg walking in. He smiled sheepishly. 

“Oh, hey Cy!” Beast Boy greeted. Before Cyborg could reply the green boy raced towards his room. 

Cyborg watched him go with a look of confusion on his face.

“I wonder what that was all about.” He said scratching his head. Shrugging to himself, he grabbed a drink from the fridge and headed back to the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven leaned against the windowsill, staring into the starry skies of Azarath. So much had happened that it took awhile for it all to sink in. The monks had told her to leave her home and go to Earth.

“Why must I leave? Don’t I need to finish my training here?” She asked Monk Phoenix. 

He looked down at her with sympathy. “I’m sorry Raven, but with Azarath’s future so bleak, you will be better off going to Earth.”

Raven glared at the monk. “I still don’t see why I can’t stay. I’m going to die when I turn sixteen anyway. What do a few years matter? Wouldn’t it be better if Trigon never has a chance to come?”

“Raven, don’t loose your temper. You should not let it control you.” Phoenix scolded.

For a few moments the two were silent, lost in their thoughts. Raven knew he was right, Phoenix had taught her to keep a hold on even the strongest emotions. If she didn’t, the dark powers that resided inside her could take over.

Still though, how did he expect her to keep her temper under control when she would be leaving the only place she ever known?

Phoenix seemed to read her thoughts. His angry look had softened into one of understanding. 

“I’m sorry Raven, but you know as well as I that prophecies don’t always work the way you want them to. Even if you stayed, he would find a way to get a hold of you sooner…” 

Raven slowly nodded her head, but she couldn’t meet the monk’s kind eyes. Instead, her eyes wandered around the room she had known for all of her twelve years. 

“So…when do I leave?” Raven finally asked.

“Tomorrow morning. I suggest you get ready. Do you wish me to tell your mother of your departure?” Phoenix asked. 

“No. My mother never cared about me while I was here. Why should she care if I’m gone?” Raven growled under her breath.

Phoenix nodded in understanding, but his eyes held great sadness.

The next thing Raven knew, she was inside her room with the light streaming from her small window. It was morning already.

She got up stiffly, and rubbed her head.  
“Hmm… I must have fallen asleep meditating…” She mused softly.

Raven still felt a little groggy, so she decided to get some tea. She hoped it would help make the dream fade, so she could continue on with her life. No use reliving the memory. 

So with her plans in mind, Raven opened the door leading towards the common room. 

As soon as she entered the hallway, Starfire flew over to her. 

“Oh, Raven! I am so delighted you are awake! To think, just yesterday I thought you hated Valentine’s Day!” She exclaimed happily.

Raven raised an eyebrow. “Umm…Starfire? What are you talking about?”

“Admirer got you a present! Is he a friend? I do not believe you introduced him to me.” Starfire explained. Raven just stared at her with a puzzled expression on her face.

“Admirer? What? Starfire I don’t know what you are talking about.” Raven asked again. She was a little unsure about what was making what her friend was so ecstatic.

Come on! I’ll show you the gift!” Starfire said, grabbing Raven’s hand and practically dragging her into the kitchen.

“See! It says from An Admirer!” She said triumphantly. 

Raven bent over and inspected the present. The box itself wasn’t that large, but it was heavy when she picked it up. Just like Starfire had said, it held the words To: Raven, From: An Admirer. 

“Well… that was unexpected.” Raven said, trying to hide her surprise. 

Carefully, she picked up the gift and brought it towards the kitchen. Placing it down on the table, she left to get her favorite mug to prepare some herbal tea.

Starfire waited around the kitchen, her eyes looking curiously at Raven’s gift. “When are you going to do the opening of your gift? I myself can hardly stand the suspense!”

Raven sat down in a chair with her steaming cup of tea in her hand. 

“I want to drink my tea first.” Raven said insistently.  
Starfire sat down and fidgeted with impatience. Finally after waiting for about five more minutes she asked. “Are you ready now?”

Raven sighed. “Fine I’ll open the stupid gift if it would make you stop harassing me!”

“Oh! I wonder what you got. This Admirer must be quite a friend if he is to do the leaving of gifts!” Starfire said happily.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Raven muttered in an irritated tone.

Before she could however the boys came into the room.

“I think I got a lead on Slade’s motives last night.” Robin said to Cyborg as they walked into the kitchen.

“So, what’s the guy up to now? Hopefully we can stop him in time.” Cyborg answered.

Beast Boy was right behind them as they walked into the kitchen. Noticing a small package on the table, Beast Boy gave a small grin but didn’t say anything.

Robin and Cyborg however made quite a commotion when they noticed the small parcel on the table.

“Hey! We got a gift!” Cyborg exclaimed surprised.

“Hmm…. I wonder who it’s from. I bet it’s from another love struck fan.” Robin said with a coy smile on his lips.

“No, it’s addressed to--” Raven began, but it was too late. Robin and Cyborg were already tearing through the paper.

“Chocolate?! A Love Note talking about Raven?” Robin asked. He obviously was expecting it to be addressed to him.

Raven cheeks turned bright red when she heard that a love note was addressed to her. 

In desperation to hide her embarrassment, Raven quickly placed her hood over her head and teleported herself and the gift to her room as quickly as possible.

“Hey!” Cyborg complained loudly, “I was reading that!” The letter vanished along with Raven in a screen of darkness.

“What’s her problem?” Robin asked, looking at Starfire for answers.

Starfire looked sadly at her friends. “I do believe you did the hurting of Raven’s feelings.”  
“Still, she was overreacting. It was just a love note! I didn’t even know it was for her!” Robin protested.

Starfire shook her head. Beast Boy soon followed Raven’s lead and went to his own room. He was not feeling very hungry anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Beast Boy sighed with frustration. The morning hadn’t gone exactly like he had hoped. Robin and Cyborg had found the present before Raven could even get a chance to see what was inside!

He sat at his desk, trying his best to come up with new ideas. Crumpled pieces of paper littered the floor as he tossed away one idea after another. 

Despite his constant persistence, he didn’t seem to have any luck. What did girls want for Valentine’s Day anyway? 

Chocolates and love notes don’t seem to work…hmm…maybe something different? Beast Boy mused, before hitting his forehead in frustration. 

“Oh, what’s the point?! She’s probably going to hate me anyway…” Beast Boy groaned.

He was about to give up, when he heard a few knocks coming from his door. “Yo Beast Boy! Are you up for some gamestation? You’ve been in there all morning!”

The door knob wiggled as Cyborg attempted to open the door. Luckily, the messy floor gave the green boy some time as he frantically hid the poems and plans, he was currently working on.

Finally, the door opened and Cyborg walked in. Right away he noticed something was up, for Beast Boy was acting strange…even for him.

“BB? Are you all right? You seem a little… jumpy”

Beast Boy smiled, and said quickly. “Jumpy? What do you mean jumpy? I was just working on some…uh...homework! Yeah. So don’t bug me okay? I’ll be out in a minute.”

Cyborg looked at him skeptically. “Homework? Beast Boy, you don’t even go to school. How could you have homework?”

Beast Boy crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out. “How would you know? There are a lot of things you don’t know about me!” 

“I know you’re up to something Beast Boy. So, stop kidding around. Besides, I might be able to help you win over Raven.” Cyborg said with a smirk.

Beast Boy stared at his friend with wide eyes. “What? Who said anything about Raven?” he asked, his voice squeaking a little.

Cyborg bent down to retrieve one of Beast Boy’s forgotten notes that lay crumbled on the ground. Once he straightened out the paper, he began to read it

“Hmm…let’s see…” Cyborg began dramatically. “Beautiful Sorceress that stole my heart you are so close yet so far apart!” When he finished reading it, he burst out laughing.

By now Beast Boy was blushing furiously and tried to grab the paper from his friend. Cyborg held it out of arms reach until Beast Boy groaned reluctantly.

“What are your demands? I’ll do anything, just don’t tell her!” Beast Boy protested.

Cyborg looked at him in surprise. “Anything? Man, you must really like her, if you are going this far to please Raven. Why don’t you just tell her?”

Beast Boy sighed. “It’s complicated. Besides…if she knew she would be angry. I just wanted to cheer her up. I mean I have tried all my best jokes but nothing seems to cheer her up!”

“Well, I’ll keep your secret safe as long as you…help me to get Bumble Bee to go out with me…” Cyborg said, shifting uncomfortably. 

“A date?” Beast Boy asked in disbelief before grinning widely. “That’s it. No problem!”

Cyborg gave him a skeptical look. “No problem? Coming from a guy who can’t write poetry to save his life?”

Beast Boy was about to protest, but hung his head. “Yeah, I know…it’s terrible. I just can’t think of a way to get her to like me. I mean I can talk to her just fine, but every thing I say makes me look like an idiot.”

Cyborg chuckled quietly. “Well, BB, no offense, but that must not be too hard to do…” Beast Boy gave him an angry scowl but Cyborg just ignored him.

“See my problem is just the opposite of yours. I know what to say to a girl, but I chicken out before I can say it. So if I help you and you help me…then we can both be happy.”

Beast Boy nodded. “So when do we start? I’m kind of having trouble thinking of any gift ideas for her…any suggestions?”

Before Cyborg could reply however, the Titan alarm began ringing loudly through out the tower. 

“Titans, we got to move it.” Robin called through the doorway.

“All right we’re coming!” Cyborg called.

Before they left, Beast Boy turned to his friend. “You won’t tell anyone about this admirer thing will you? If you do, Raven will hate me before I even have a chance to explain!” 

Cyborg looked sternly at him. “Only if you promise to keep your yap shut about Bumblebee. If you tell anyone about our deal, then let’s just say, your so called secret will be on the internet in two minutes flat.”

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes, but didn’t answer. He was already out the door heading towards Raven, Starfire and Robin.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a peaceful afternoon, when Raven sat in on of her chairs. The door was locked so no one would come in and a lamp was turned on so she could comfortably read one of her many fantasy books.

The book she currently held, had been read before, but it merely served as a distraction. Try as she might, Raven couldn’t resist peeking at the love letters given to her that morning.

When she first saw them, Raven was confused. Now, every time she read them she felt annoyed and hurt. Not only were the many grammar errors, but there were lies too!

Does this guy even know who I am? Raven mused. He keeps on saying I’m beautiful, enchanting and all that garbage! I’m anything but!

Shaking her head sadly, she put the letter down and went back to her book. Right when it was just getting interesting, a loud beeping sound filled the air.

It was the Titan’s alarm system, warning them all that trouble was once again affecting their city. Raven gave a sigh and put a bookmark in the pages of her book.

With a sweep of her robe, she got out of her chair and walked towards the common room. By the time Raven got there, Robin and Starfire were already waiting for her. 

“So what is it this time? Plasmius mucking up the town? Slade on a destructive rampage?” Raven asked, with mild interest.

Robin looked towards the hallways. “We have to wait for Beast Boy and Cyborg before I can begin briefing you guys on the latest threat. Did you see them coming?”

“No, actually I haven’t seen much of them all day. Not that I’m complaining.” Raven answered. It was true, for the first time in months; Beast Boy didn’t pester her today.

It left a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Was Beast Boy okay? This was so unusual for him that for all she knew, he could be sick.

It’s probably nothing. More likely he’s caught up in some new video game. Raven decided. After all, wasn’t he talking about something like that the other day?

By the time the boys got there, ten minutes had passed. Robin glared at them angrily as the two walked down the main hallway.

“Uh…sorry we’re late.” Beast Boy muttered, looking away from his friends’ looks.   
“This better not happen again.” Robin warned. “Or you two will end up doing laundry for a week. We don’t have all the time in the world you know.”

“All right, all right we understand. Now what’s going on anyway?” Cyborg asked.

Robin turned on the Titan’s computer and showed them a map of the city. He pushed a few buttons till Dr. Light filled the screen. 

The crime scene was at a nearby bank. He held a large laser ray gun and was blasting away the doors and windows. Despite the many police officers there, Dr. Light remained unfazed as he strode into the building, ignoring the gunshots around him.

“Well, he broke out of jail again. What a surprise.” Raven said sarcastically.

Beast Boy groaned. “Didn’t we catch that guy last week?” 

“Well he’s out now, so we better get over there. Titans Go!” Robin ordered. 

The others nodded and headed towards the city.

It wasn’t far to Jump City’s First National Bank. By the time the Titans arrived, Dr. Light was just beginning to leave. In his hands were bags of money and jewels. 

The villain was so self confident that he didn’t look up till Robin tapped him on his shoulder. “I think you should give those back.” He said with a smirk.

Dr. Light looked at the teens in surprise. “So much for getting away with it.” He muttered under his breath.

Instantly, he pressed a button on his arm causing another beam shot out. He waved it above his head like a whip. The air around them started crackling with lightning from the beam.

“You want a battle Titans? Wait till you get a taste of my white lightning whip!” Dr. Light laughed, whipping the beam towards Robin and Beast Boy. 

Starfire gasped and shouted angrily. “You shall not hurt my friends!” 

She shot starbolts in rapid succession but her attacks bounced off his light shield, leaving Dr. Light unharmed. Cyborg tried firing off his cannon blasts but they did the same thing.

Raven took deep breath, and focused her energy. She would have to fire a big attack to destroy the villain’s shield. “Azarath Metrion Zin---”

“Oh, no you don’t! I can’t let you mess up my plans can I?” Dr. Light laughed. 

Raven glared at him and tried again. Before the words left her mouth, Dr. Light used his whip to strike her hard. She collapsed to the ground unconscious, blood dripping from her forehead. 

The others raced to her side, but Beast Boy was the first one there. “Raven? Are you okay?” He cried out, shaking her gently. 

When she didn’t answer, he flew into a fury of rage. He raced towards Dr. Light, turning into a T-Rex and growling menacingly. 

Dr. Light stepped back nervously, getting ready to use his lightning whip again. Beast Boy gave a toothy grin and used his tail to throw him to the ground.

Finally after awhile, Dr. Light seemed to sense he wasn’t going to win. His attacks became less frequent and he often paused to catch a breath before firing one last attack.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy kept on attacking, till he collapsed to the ground exhausted. Robin tied him up with some strong rope and battle officially ended. 

“You won’t get away with this Teen Titans! I’ll be back…” He threatened, trying to move his arms out of strong rope.

“Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge.” Robin said, rolling his eyes. Finally he turned to the team and said “Anybody want to take him to jail?”

Starfire smiled brightly. “I will do it! If it is pleasing to you all, I will also get a pizza for our consumption tonight?” 

“That would be great Star, thanks.” Robin said with a smile.

Starfire beamed, but before she grabbed the villain, she reached over and gave Robin a peck on the cheek. He blushed but before he could say anything, Starfire had taken off into the sky.

Robin stared after her with a dazed look on his face. It wasn’t until the others called him over did he realize what was going on.

“Cyborg? Is she going to be okay?” Beast Boy asked anxiously. Raven remained where she lay, unconscious and bloody.

“I think so. Raven’s body is already beginning to heal itself. I think we should just take her to the med bay and let her rest. Healing burn marks like that will take a lot of her strength.” Cyborg advised.

“Well, we better get her home. Who wants to carry her? I can’t, I have to bring back my motorcycle.” Robin asked, looking from Cyborg to Beast Boy.  
“I’ll do it.” Beast Boy said quietly. The others nodded in agreement as he lifted her up and carried her gently to the tower.

As he walked, Beast Boy looked at the girl in his hands. “I won’t let anyone else ever hurt you again, Raven…I promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was late at night, but Raven lay in her bed lost in thought. Tomorrow would be the day she would leave. Monk Phoenix would take her to Earth where she would live the remainder of her life.

She only had four more years till she would turn sixteen. Four more years to live wasn’t a long time. It just didn’t seem fair. Why did she have to die so soon?

After much tossing and turning, she finally sat up and stared at the small clock by her bedside. Raven groaned when she saw it. 

“12:30 a.m.? It feels later then that…” she sighed.

Outside her window, a full moon cast soft shadows upon the ground. Raven looked at Azarath’s country side with wonder. Since she couldn’t sleep, Raven decided to go for a walk around the towers.

If this would be her last night, she might as well say goodbye to the place she grew up in. After all, what could it hurt? Surely the Monks were asleep.

She quickly put on a white robe, before walking down the empty hallways of her home. She was just about halfway to the doorway, when Raven noticed a dim light coming from her mother’s room.

Her mother never stayed up late, so seeing the light on was odd. 

Curious, Raven went closer. “Mother...” she whispered. “Are you awake?”

When no one answered, Raven assumed she was asleep. She opened the door to turn out the lights but stopped when she noticed something peculiar on the ground.

Letting out a shriek of surprise, Raven ran out of the room. Tears streaked her cheeks as she raced down the hallway. As she ran, dark energy swirled around her, knocking paintings off walls and shattering the windows with every sob.

Monk Phoenix had woken immediately when he heard Raven’s scream. He knew that she would only do that if something terrible had happened. After all, she had been taught to keep control of her emotions.

As he raced down the hallway, he noticed a small figure curled up against the wall. It was Raven.

Phoenix bent down next to the girl, comfortingly padding her shoulder. “Raven? Are you all right? What happened?”

She looked up at him sadly, pointing to her mother’s room. “She’s dead.” Raven whispered, closing her eyes with pain.

Raven slowly opened her eyes, looking around the room in confusion. At first things were blurry and bright, but after awhile things became clear again.

The room was a cool white color, with medical machines lining the walls. Small cots stood neatly in a corner, ready for any use. Shelves stood holding medicine and bandages.

Cyborg was the only one in the room. He stood by a computer, typing some information into it, and watching the screen intently. 

Raven sat up carefully in her bed. Her body felt stiff as she tried to move her neck and arms. Finally she looked at her friend and asked curiously. “Cyborg? What happened?”

Cyborg looked up when he heard her voice. He gave a wide grin. 

“Raven, you’re awake! How are you feeling?”

“Like I was hit in the head by a truck. What happened anyway? The last thing I remember was trying to encase Dr. Light with black energy.” Raven grumbled.

Cyborg sighed. “You weren’t hit by a truck, more like hit by an electric powered whip. Luckily, the distance between the two of you, kept the whip from killing you.”

Raven looked at him with a bemused expression. “I guess I lucked out then. Anyway, what happened next? Did we win the fight?”

“Yeah, we tied him up good and Starfire took him to prison. Beast Boy carried you back and we made sure you were comfortable as your body healed itself.” Cyborg went on, giving a small smile.

Raven groaned. “Great, now Beast Boy is going to treat me like I’m helpless.”

Cyborg shrugged. “You know he’s just looking out for you.” 

“Yeah, whatever you say.” Raven muttered under her breath.

Cyborg chuckled softly, and went back to typing into the computer. 

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Raven got off the cot to leave. She was just opening the door when a green blur crashed into her, making her fall to the ground.

“Raven, you’re okay!” Beast Boy cried out. When he realized he was squishing her under his body, he quickly got up and helped her to her feet. 

Raven shot him an annoyed look and dusted herself off. “Yeah, I’m fine. If you want me to stay fine, don’t collide into me!” 

Beast Boy blushed and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry about that. I’m just happy you’re okay. I mean a few hours ago you looked like you were….well…dead.”

“Well I’m not, so chill out.” Raven sighed. “If that is all you want to know, then please leave. I could seriously use some pain relievers and some hot tea.” 

As Raven began walking towards the kitchen, she was surprised to see Beast Boy following behind her. She decided to ignore him and began reaching for her favorite mug.

“Raven, I really think you should take it easy! If you want, I can make your tea while you relax.” Beast Boy said in his best persuasive voice. 

He reached for the cup in her hand but she didn’t let go. 

“No offense Beast Boy, but I don’t need your help. Besides if I do let you make my tea, it will taste terrible! Remember what happened last year?” Raven growled.

Beast Boy laughed. “Yeah, I guess I did mess up that time. Remember when the teapot exploded and the tea splattered all over Robin’s head?” 

Raven gave a small smile. “Yes that was pretty amusing.”

“So…give me another chance. Please Raven! Please! Please! Please!” Beast Boy begged.

Raven rubbed her temples at Beast Boy’s wining. Her patience was wearing thin till finally she shouted. “Okay already!”

Beast Boy grinned. “Thanks Rae. Now don’t worry. I’ll fix your tea up till it’s the best tea you ever tasted!”

“First off, don’t call me Rae! Second, I’ll let you help me as long as you do it right and as long as you don’t bug me.” Raven ordered, giving him a suspicious look. 

Beast Boy grinned. “Of course! You can count on me Rae!”

“Why do I even bother to correct him?” Raven muttered under her breath. 

Finally she turned towards her room. “I’ll be meditating in my room. I would appreciate it if you leave the tea and pain killers outside my door.” She called over her shoulder.

“No problem Rae. This is going to be the best tea you ever tasted!” Beast Boy called back. As soon as she was gone, he started digging through the refrigerator. 

“Now where’s that tofu…” He muttered under his breath, casting various ingredients aside. 

From the corner of her doorway, Raven watched him prepare her tea. She trusted him to know what she liked. At least Raven hoped he did. 

“Maybe he does care…” Raven whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

When Raven entered her room, it was very dark inside. Shadows from the raven statues gave a creepy look and the long book cases filled with books lined the walls.  
Despite the somewhat intimidating interior, Raven felt comforted. She walked into the room lighting a few candles to warm the atmosphere.  
The sweet smell of incense relaxed her senses as she decided what to do for the rest of the night. She was feeling in the mood to meditate, but instead, Raven found herself searching for an old picture.

The picture itself was not much to look at. It was a bit faded and wrinkled in some parts but it was Raven's greatest treasure. It was all that was left of her past.  
For a few minutes, Raven allowed herself to stare at the small image. It had been taken a few days before she left Azarath. Right when she was actually happy for a change.  
A few tears threatened to fall but Raven quickly wiped her eyes. Despite her tries, it did not matter because a small sob broke out causing something nearby to explode.  
Shaking her head fiercely, Raven tried to clear her head. "Why should I care what happened that day? I'm being stupid." She spat angrily.  
She threw the picture down and went to her meditating mat. It had been a trying day and her temper was getting the best of her. Slowly Raven shut her eyes and began to take long deep breaths.

“Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos,” She chanted. “Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.”

As she floated in the air, Raven tried to forget her dream. It was easy enough to block out of her conscious mind, but Raven knew her dreams encouraged the pain to come back. Especially when the anniversary was coming.

During this time of the year, she was troubled with an overwhelming sense of loss. It was an ongoing process to keep her emotions under control and it didn’t help that the people of this realm treated the day with such joy.

Even so, it didn’t really matter. Raven was used to bad memories. It made her who she was. Raven was simply thankful for Azar’s help. If it wasn't for her, she might not have made it through the years.

Raven tightened her eyes and tried to focus harder. After all, the memory was in the past. That was how it should be. No use remembering her hardships.  
For a precious few minutes, Raven felt at peace. Suddenly a few knocks sounded on the door, breaking her concentration. Her content expression turned sour when she heard Beast Boy’s voice.

“Raven, I have your tea! Raven? Are you in there?” Beast Boy’s called. His voice sounding muffled through the doorway.

Raven, grumbling under her breath got up from her lotus position and opened the door. Sure enough, Beast Boy stood holding a mug of tea and a bottle of pain killers.  
“I brought you your tea.” Beast Boy said happily. When he noticed her expression, his smile drooped a little. “Raven is everything all right?”  
Raven had her hands crossed and was giving him an annoyed expression.

“You know it’s kind of hard to believe. Here you are part animal and you can’t even hear me when I tell you to leave the tea outside my door! I was trying to meditate.”  
“Oh…yeah. I’m sorry Raven. I just figured to give it to you in person.” Beast Boy said, smiling sheepishly. “How are you doing anyway? You seemed a little upset earlier.”

“Yeah, well being knocked out for a few hours, does that to you.” Raven answered dryly.

“Are you feeling any better? Maybe when you drink some of my tea you’ll feel okay again.” Beast Boy suggested, handing her the mug.

Raven took it, and looked at the contents suspiciously. “Are you sure it’s safe to drink?”

Beast Boy laughed a little. “Well, you’ll find out soon enough.” He handed her some pain medicine and Raven took it gratefully.

With a small smile, she took the tea into her room, pulling the door behind her.

Beast Boy watched as she went in, and was surprised to see the door remained slightly open. For a few moments, he was silent, wondering what to do.  
Raven’s going to be furious if I go inside…but she was so upset. Maybe she needs me and doesn’t know it yet. Beast Boy mused. For a few minutes he paced the floor, debating whether or not it was smart to go in.

Finally he decided to go in anyway, not really caring about the consequences. Despite his good intentions, Beast Boy couldn’t help but be a little apprehensive as he walked into her dark room.

It had only been a month since he got sucked into her spooky mirror thing and he wasn’t keen to do it again. His eyes wandered around the room in a careful lookout, studying the area warily.

Raven's room was not too big, compared to his room. It was darker and definitely cleaner. It also had something that was different that Beast Boy couldn't quite place his finger on. "Raven? Where did you go?" He called softly.

As he walked around, he noticed something crinkly was under his foot. Peering down curiously, he noticed a small picture laying on the floor.  
Oh, Man Raven's gonna be mad. I better put this on her dresser before she sees me holding it! He thought worriedly. He quickly placed it on the nearby table but before he did so, he gave it a closer look.

In the picture, there were a few men dressed in white robes similar to Raven’s. There was also a little girl standing next to an older woman with long violet hair.  
Is this Azarath? Beast Boy thought, as he studied the background and people. Could this be Raven’s family? I wonder what happened to them?

“Beast Boy, what are you doing here?” Raven demanded angrily.

When Beast Boy heard her voice, he quickly put the picture down feeling a bit startled at Raven’s sudden appearance. For a few moments, he actually forgot why he had come into her room in the first place. His mind kept on wandering back to the picture. Maybe she would tell him about it.

“Well…you see I…the door was open. I figured you wouldn’t mind if I followed you inside.” Beast Boy sputtered. He knew Raven wouldn’t buy it but it was the only excuse he could think of.

Raven rolled her eyes. “If I accidentally leave my door open, then you should shut it. It's not an open invitation for you waltz right in.” she said, slightly irritated.

Beast Boy sighed. “Okay I will go. I just wanted to keep you company. You seemed a little sad lately. I just wanted to cheer you up.”

“Really? I just assumed you wanted to annoy me some more. If you are sincere… I guess you can stay for a little while.” Raven decided after a few seconds. She couldn’t help but smile just a little.

Beast Boy grinned. “Really? Awesome! Don’t worry, I won’t stay long.”

“Whatever. Just don’t touch anything.” Raven sighed. She went over to sit on her bed, and began drinking some more of her tea.

For a few moments, an awkward silence entered the room. Beast Boy didn’t mind though, he was too anxious about Raven’s mood. Something seemed to be bothering her but what was it?

“You know…this tea is actually better then I expected.” Raven commented. She gave a small smirk when she saw Beast Boy give a sigh of relief.

“See, I told you I can make good tea. It’s the best you ever tasted…right?” Beast Boy exclaimed proudly.

Raven looked thoughtful for a moment. “No…it’s not the best tea I ever tasted. Monk Phoenix made the best tea.”

“Who’s Monk Phoenix?” Beast Boy asked curiously. His eyes darted back to the picture wondering if he was one of those men.

“Monk Phoenix was the man who helped raise me after Azar died. I was only twelve then and my mother…well my mother couldn’t take care of me.” Raven whispered.

“Oh? What happened? Are they in that picture over there?” He asked curiously.

Suddenly Raven stood up, as if she remembered where she was. “What happened already happened and I don't want to talk about it. Now please get out Beast Boy! I won’t ask you again.”

Beast Boy was taken aback. What had changed her mood so quickly?

Before he could respond, Raven opened her door and pushed him out with her powers. When he landed in the hallway, Beast Boy looked back towards her curiously. Raven had already closed her door and this time the lock clicked from inside. His ears drooped a little and he frowned sadly. Beast Boy could sense something different about her. Since she woke up into consciousness, Raven was acting more withdrawn then ever.

“All right I will go. Just let me know if you need someone to listen.” Beast Boy called.

When Raven didn’t answer, he began to walk down the hallway. Maybe the others could cheer him up. Right now all he felt, was confusion and a little hurt. His mind kept on drifting to wards the photo. Beast Boy had a feeling it was tied into this puzzle, but he didn't understand how. Suddenly his eyes lit up as an idea struck. It was perfect! It needed work but this new plan was perfect. So with his idea in mind, Beast Boy raced to wards the nearest phone and dialed a few numbers.  
Impatiently he waited for the other line to pick up. He tapped his foot and paced around till finally a familiar voice asked "Hello?"

"Hi Bee, it's me Beast Boy. You wouldn't believe this totally awesome idea I had!"


	7. Chapter 7

When the sun started to shine through her window blinds, Raven knew she had to get up. Her body was stiff from sleeping in a cramped position and her eyes were slightly red from crying. Raven got up slowly and stared around her room. A few of her things were scattered along the floor, thanks to another nightmare, but she didn’t complain as she put everything back into place. At least nothing was broken this time around.When she made herself presentable, Raven sleepily walked out of her room to fetch a nice cup of hot tea. It had been a hard night and she looked forward to the caffeine boost the tea would give.

As she made her way towards the kitchen however, Raven stopped in mid step and began to consider whether or not to turn back.All around the room, splattered globs of pink frosting dripped from the walls. A flour covered Starfire flew to and fro, adding new decorations to the large cake she had recently baked.Raven watched in disbelief, already turning back towards the door, but unfortunately, Starfire saw her and smiled brightly. 

“Raven! You have awoken at last! Now you can help me bake! We could do the 'hanging out' together!”

Groaning under her breath, Raven stopped and greeted her friend. “Hi Starfire. Do you mind telling me why you are baking a cake this early in the morning? Is it for someone’s birthday I have forgotten about?”

“What? A Day of Birth already? I'm not prepared for that!" Starfire gasped in surprise. “I have yet to buy the gifts and I will need more cake batter and…”

“Starfire calm down. I was just using an expression. It's just a little unusual to see someone up this early doing some...intense baking.” Raven explained, carefully.

Starfire sighed with relief. "Good. I have much preparations to make for the Valentine's Day party. It would be most stressful to get ready for another. Though, I admit it would have been much fun."

"A Valentine's Day party?" Raven asked. "What party? Doesn't Robin think those are a waste of time?"

Starfire hesitated a little, blushing softly. “Well yesterday, friend Bumble Bee told us the joyful news. Robin was going to reject the offer but after a little...convincing he changed his mind. So, we will be going to Titans East this afternoon. Surely you are coming, are you not Raven?”

“No.” Raven said bluntly. “I don’t have time for parties. Today I would prefer to spend my time alone.”

“Not go? How could you not? I have heard your secret admirer set it all up, just for you!” Starfire exclaimed with disbelief.

Raven simply rolled her eyes and headed towards the exit. “Then that boy is wasting his time. I’m not going, plain and simple.”

As she turned towards the hallway, Starfire called “Well if you change your mind, I would enjoy your company!” 

Raven made a point to ignore her friend and started to walk down the hallway towards the stairwell. Instead of tea, she decided to try a little meditating. Raven hoped it would revive her, if anything, give her some peace and quiet. With Starfire on her baking spree, who knew what chaos could happen if she stayed in the tower! Raven sighed; she couldn’t wait till all this excitement was over, so she could get on with her life. When she opened the doorway leading to the top floor, Raven was surprised to see Beast Boy standing by the window looking out towards the city. He was unusually quiet, and seemed almost lost in thought.

“Beast Boy? Are you okay?” Raven asked, as she walked closer. 

When he didn’t respond, Raven just shrugged indifferently and went to get her meditation mat. As she began her meditations, Raven couldn't help but kept one eye open, staring at Beast Boy. He had a strange expression on his face. His dark green eyes were so intense. As if he was excited and worried about something at the same time. It concerned her greatly, but Raven decided to let it go. If Beast Boy wanted to talk he would when he was ready. By the way Beast Boy was acting; he obviously wanted some time to think.

“Azarath, Metrione, Zinthos.” She began to chant softly. “Azarath, Metrione, Zinthos.” 

Soon after a few minutes, Raven was floating above the ground, lost in a peaceful bliss. Her nightmares had ceased to torment her and the confusing thoughts of the day vanished. While Raven was in deep meditation, a quiet voice broke into her thoughts.

“Raven? Can I talk to you? Look, I know you are meditating but I could use some advice.” Beast Boy said, looking at her nervously.

Raven opened her eyes and regained her composer. “I guess we can talk but did you have to ask me now? I’ve been looking forward to a good meditation.” She complained irritably.

Beast Boy shrugged. “Sorry. I just wanted to talk to you about that Valentine’s Day party. Do you think I should go? ‘Cause right now, I’m not so sure.”

“You don’t want to go?” Raven asked, thoroughly confused. “How come?”

Beast Boy looked down, not meeting her eyes. “I don’t know. I guess it’s because the girl I like may not be there. It's all the way at Titan’s East. Maybe I would be just wasting my time.”

Raven snorted impatiently. “Well, if you like the girl so much, you should go. You’re there to have fun and no one should tell you otherwise. Besides, if that girl likes you back, she’ll be there too.”

Beast Boy looked thoughtful for a moment, before grinning broadly. “Hey, you’re right! Maybe I'm just worrying over nothing. I knew you could think of some good advice. Thanks Rae!”

“Glad to have helped. Now can I get back to my meditating?” Raven asked impatiently.

"Oh, yeah...sure. Hey Raven?"

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, what now?"

"Can you come with us to the party? I might need your support. It's not like I can ask anyone else. Besides, your really smart about this kind of thing." Beast Boy asked, smiling mischievously.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I'll think about it but don't get your hopes up. Parties aren't my kind of thing. Besides, why would I celebrate today? There's nothing to be happy for."

Beast Boy looked at her softly. "That's where you're wrong. Just...please come. You won't regret it."

Raven didn't answer, so Beast Boy just walked back inside. She watched him go, feeling very torn. Should she go? It seemed like everybody wanted her there. Raven rubbed her forehead, thinking of the options. Despite all of Wisdom's advice against it, Raven could feel another emotion starting to make itself known. Her heart was telling her to go with Beast Boy.


	8. Chapter 8

When the morning sun had reached its highest point, Raven finally opened her eyes. The warmth stirred her stiff body, as she slowly got up from the lotus position. Two hours had passed already, and now Raven felt more energized then she had in weeks. Azar had always said meditation was the best way to find your true self. Raven was already heading inside; when Starfire’s anxious form flew quickly towards her. The alien girl looked very flustered for some reason. 

When Starfire saw her, she exclaimed “Raven! Raven I need your help!”

Raven looked up at her friend in surprise. "What is it? Is there trouble in the city?"

Starfire hesitated a bit, looking a little embarrassed. “Well…it’s not exactly that kind of trouble but I assure you it’s a most urgent matter.”

Raven crossed her arms and gave Starfire an impatient gaze. “Well, What's bothering you then? If it’s not trouble in the city, what is it? I'm really not in the mood."

Starfire nodded, and hurriedly begin to explain. “This morning when I was watching the Origin of Fungus, I saw these people giving gifts wrapped in brightly colored paper to each other. The person receiving the gift had so much joyfulness that I decided that's what I wanted to do to Robin's present. How do you do the wrapping of a present Raven? Have you done it before?"

Raven gave her an irritable look. "No I haven't wrapped a present and I don't plan to. I find it easier just to give it to them, ready to go. Really, it's just a waste of time."

"A waste of time?" Starfire gasped. "How can it be? The people in the TV seemed to like them."

Raven groaned. "They're supposed to like them. It was a commercial. Now please, I plan to get some herbal tea and enjoy some breakfast. Find someone else to help you."

"But...but I was hoping we could spend some time together. We haven't had girl time in forever." Starfire said sadly. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes, causing Raven to feel a little guilty. Raven closed her eyes for a moment, thinking it over. Finally she replied. "Fine, I will help you wrap the stupid present. I guess it won't be too hard..."

Starfire sad expression changed almost instantly when Raven agreed. "Oh thank you Raven! We will have so much fun!" She took hold of Raven's hand and proceeded to drag her towards the far end of the tower where the present was hidden. Raven was dragged this way and that, as Starfire yanked her around. “Let go Starfire! Slow down at least!” Raven protested. When Starfire did stop, she smiled sheepishly and released her friend.

As soon as Raven managed to catch her breath, she gave Starfire an angry glare. “You know I don’t like that. I’m not a rag doll to be dragged around!”

“I am most sorry but I thought I saw…Beast B…I mean Robin coming.” Starfire said quickly.

“Why would you care if Beast Boy was coming? I thought he knew about Robin’s gift.”

Starfire looked startled. “I did not say Beast Boy’s name. You must be mistaken. Now come on. I have purchased a whole bunch of the colorful paper for wrapping but I cannot decide on which type to use.”

Raven sighed, giving Starfire a reproachful look. “Fine. Let’s go and get this over with. Just don’t drag me along.”

Starfire nodded with agreement and led Raven towards a room, filled with every type of wrapping paper imaginable.

“Oh Azar!” Raven muttered, staring at the mountains of colorful paper in disbelief.

Meanwhile in another part of the tower, Beast Boy was acting very strange...even for him. His eyes darted back and forth along the hallway till he finally left the room. Behind his back, he held an object that he had wrapped in a small cloth. For a split second, he panicked when Raven and Starfire walked by, but for once fate seemed to be on his side. The girls were walking towards the western end of the tower, away from him. Breathing a sigh of relief, Beast Boy made his way towards Cyborg's room. If anybody could help him, Cyborg could. Beast Boy knocked on the door hesitatingly. When no one answered, he started getting more and more nervous. 

"Cy? Are you in there? I have it already, now hurry up!" He whispered frantically.

"What do you have?" A familiar voice asked from behind him.

Beast Boy gulped and turned around, thinking frantically Please don't let it be Raven! Please don't let it be Raven!

Instead of seeing a furious Raven, he saw a laughing Cyborg. "Man you should have saw the look on your face! You looked like you were about to faint right then and there!" the metal man chortled. Beast Boy glared angrily at Cyborg. "Dude you practically gave me a heart attack! It's bad enough that you made me go though with this. I just know Raven's going to kill me!"

When Cyborg stopped laughing, he gave Beast Boy a serious look. "You love her, right?"

"I don't know...I guess..." Beast Boy said softly, his face was a little red from blushing.

"It's either yes or no BB." Cyborg groaned. "I don't want Raven to get hurt. Now tell me again...do you love her?"

Beast Boy sighed impatiently. "Of course I do! Why else would I be risking my life?" He started pushing Cyborg inside. "Now come on lets get this over with. The party is going to be starting in a few hours. We're going to run out of time at this rate."

"Chill man. Starfire is doing exactly what she said she would do." Cyborg said casually. He ignored Beast Boy's irritation and walked calmly inside the room. "Raven will be busy helping Starfire while we get your present together."

Beast Boy sighed impatiently. "I know that Starfire is keeping Raven busy, it was my idea after all. The only problem is that we don't know for how long. Now here." 

He carefully handed the wrapped object into Cyborg's hands. Cyborg smiled and took the little object towards a machine in the corner of his room. From Beast Boy's point of view, it looked like a high-tech machine with all sorts of buttons and lights. It wasn't that big but when Cyborg put the little object in a slot, the machine started making a very loud clacking sound. Beast Boy looked at it nervously, but Cyborg just whistled to himself as he pushed a few buttons. Soon the clacking noise changed to a low hum as the machine vibrated. After a few minutes of waiting, Cyborg stopped the machine and handed the object back to Beast Boy.

"Now hurry up and get that to the T-Plane. Starfire can’t keep Raven busy forever!” Cyborg said, as he shooed Beast Boy out of his room.

"Thanks Cy. I just know she's going to love this. I really owe you one dude!" Beast Boy said as he turned towards the Common room of the tower.

Cyborg smiled cheerfully “Hey, what are friends for? Besides, I know you will stick to your word about Bumble Bee. Right?”

Beast Boy gave an uncomfortable laugh. “Um…yeah. Sure. Don’t worry I got it all taken care off.”

Cyborg grinned happily, before closing the door to his room. When he was sure no one was around, Beast Boy started heading towards the garage with the gift in hand. The T-Plane stood in the center of the room, ready to be used in the next four hours. Beast Boy sighed as he went over the plan in his head. "Hopefully this works." He muttered to himself. The changeling placed the little object in the trunk and went back inside to prepare for the big event.


	9. Chapter 9

In the Azarathian halls, a somber feeling was felt throughout the chamber. A few of the monks carried the body of Arella in a wooden casket. It was her funeral. Raven stood by Monk Phoenix, in silent thought. Her usual white robes were switched with a more somber dark blue and her face hid any emotion. All the tears she had shed were gone, but it did not stop the heartbroken feeling that was coursing through her. One thing she couldn’t get was…why did her mother kill herself? It just didn’t make sense. Yeah, it seemed Arella had been more depressed then normal lately but wasn’t her daughter’s love enough for her to stay?

The monks’ singing droned on, but Raven didn’t notice. Phoenix grasped her shoulder in attempt to comfort the small girl. He felt so much sympathy for his young charge. She was too young to be faced with death but it was the way things were.After about an hour, the monks departed and Raven went back to her room to pack. Her motions were quick and precise, for she only took the most necessary things. It was all she could do to not think about the pain. Unlike the night before, the fearful feeling she had was gone. 

Instead, she longed to leave and forget this horrible event had ever happened. When Phoenix called her however, she hesitated, reaching for one last thing to pack away…a small picture. Photographs were rare at Azarath…but this one was special. It was given to her by her mother many years ago. The Monks had told her Arella had come from Earth when she was still pregnant in hopes of living a better life. She seemed much happier then. After staring at the picture for a few seconds, Raven placed it with the rest of her belongings.

When everything was ready, she joined Phoenix as they walked towards the room of dimensions. This was where she would cross towards the portal where Earth lay. Time itself would be different there. She hesitated for a brief moment, giving her mentor one final hug. 

“Thank you Monk Phoenix. I do not know how I could ever repay you for your kindness.” She said politely. “I wish you well.”

Phoenix nodded in reply, and gave her a small smile. “It has been a pleasure to know you Raven. Azar had raised you well. You have known many great tragedies but you have always been a survivor. It is your inner strength that will determine your fate, not the prophecy. I have faith in you."

With one final farewell, Raven crossed into the portal, and Azarath began to disappear from sight. Strangely though it seemed somebody was calling her…

“Raven…” the voice called…“Raven…”

“Raven! Did you hear me? I’ve been talking to you for like five minutes and you haven’t even looked at me!” Beast Boy complained.

Raven looked around, and realized she had once more lost herself in her memories. Beast Boy was sitting next to her on the T plane as they were flying off towards the Eastern part of the United States. Since the other Titan’s lived so far away, it was hard to come in contact with them. So every once in awhile they would meet to discuss new battle strategies and hang out with old friends. That was probably why this party meant such a big deal to her friends.

“What? Oh, sorry Beast Boy. I wasn't listening. What were you going on about again?” Raven said guiltily.

She hadn't even noticed he was talking to her! Some friend I turned out to be! I should stop daydreaming! Raven scolded herself, when she saw Beast Boy's expression.

He gazed at her indignantly. "Well as I was saying, I think it's a good idea to see the other Teen Titans. We haven't seen them in forever! Do you think they'll remember us?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Beast Boy...it wasn't that long ago. Of course they'll remember us! Besides, every time we visit you always leave them with an impression of us. Remember what happened the last time around?"

Beast Boy laughed. "Oh yeah! That was so much fun. Remember that prank Cyborg and I did when..."

"I remember," Raven interrupted. "I remember that you two were put on extra training for a week for making yourselves look like idiots!"

"Fine, take the fun out of everything." Beast Boy complained. "It still was the coolest prank ever. I wonder what this time will be like? I bet this year will be even better."

Raven glared at him suspiciously. "You don't have any pranks in mind this year...do you?"

"Of course not, I’m older now." Beast Boy said, trying to put on his mature face. Raven however still looked doubtful.

For awhile they sat in silence, listening to the other titans chat and the rushing sound of the wind outside the plane. Raven returned her gaze to the window, trying to make sense of her latest daydream. It seemed the closer this party was coming, the more the memories came back.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "Are...you unhappy you came?"

She gazed at him in surprise. "What makes you think that? Just because I don't like this day or large gatherings, does not mean I don't like seeing old friends. It will be good to catch up. Maybe I'll even see this admirer person that Starfire continues to question me about."

Beast Boy tried to contain a blush and gave an uneasy smile. "Well that's Starfire for you...heh heh...”

All of a sudden, the plane shifted and the Titans were thrown about. Beast Boy fell to a heap and realized that he had collapsed right on top of Raven. By the looks of her face, she did not look the least bit happy. "Um...sorry about that." Beast Boy muttered, blushing a bright red. He expected her to yell at him like she always did when she was mad but instead Raven seemed rather flustered. Raven just sat back up in her seat and smoothed her now rumpled cloak.

"It's all right Beast Boy; I know it was an accident. We probably hit a wind current or something."

Beast Boy nodded, and tightened his seat belt. The plane had seemed to right itself and was already flying over Steel City. The buildings below were just beginning to take form and the Titans East Tower could be seen in the distance.

"Hey look we are almost there! I can see their tower from here!" Beast Boy cried out excitedly.

Raven however didn't pay attention to his words. Her eyes were studying the front of the plane where Cyborg was frantically trying to work the controls. Robin was trying to stable the plane by keeping the steering handle steady. Starfire was hovering by them, watching them anxiously as they fiddled with the controls. "Please friends, is there nothing I can do? Surely there must be something."

"Yeah. You and Raven have to keep this plane stable." Robin grunted. "Cyborg messed something up with the engine and the plane's going down!"

Starfire gasped and nodded her head in agreement. Raven did the same. With a cry of "Azarath Metrione Zinthos" and bright green flashing eyes, the girls struggled to keep the plane from crashing, as the Titans East Tower came closer by the second.


	10. Chapter 10

Raven closed her eyes as she braced for the plane’s impact. 

The plane was coming in way too fast, and it was all she and Starfire could do to keep them from crashing into the Eastern Tower. Finally she could feel the plane hit the tower’s roof. The landing tires were screeching as Cyborg pulled hard on the brakes. It seemed everybody was holding their breath. 

Finally, the plane stopped and Raven let her powers fade away. Beast Boy who had been holding very tightly to the edge of his seat let out a sigh of relief. 

“Is anybody hurt?” Starfire exclaimed as she flew in from the outside. She looked around anxiously, before going over to Robin. “Are you alright Robin?”

“We’re fine, thanks to your quick thinking. I don’t think we would have made if you and Raven were not there.” Robin said, as he gazed right at her.

Starfire blushed a little, and smiled happily. Raven just rolled her eyes as she untangled herself from the mess. Their entire luggage had shifted and now Robin’s emergency weapons and gadgets were spewed all over the floor. Beast Boy offered his hand and Raven took it gratefully. 

“Wow! That was some landing. Hopefully our return trip isn’t like that!” Beast Boy exclaimed.

“It’d better not be, or I will get to our destination my own way!” Raven grumbled irritably.

From the plane’s cockpit, Cyborg could be heard muttering. He had a wrench in his hands and was fiddling with the controls. 

“I just don’t get it…it was working perfectly when we left.”

“Well, we might as well let everyone know we are all right.” Robin said, as he and the others started going towards the door. “You go on ahead; I need to speak to Cyborg.”

Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire got out and looked around groggily. It had been a long flight and it took them awhile to get their bearings. Soon, familiar shapes were emerging onto the roof tower. Mas y Menos were there almost immediately, followed by Speedy, Aqualad and Bumble Bee. They all gawked at the plane in surprise. Clearly they weren’t expecting such a startling entrance. The sound had echoed throughout the whole tower.

“Is everything all right? That was quite a landing.” Speedy asked, as he looked around the plane. No one seemed hurt; they just seemed slightly anxious and tired.

“Everything thing is fine. Cyborg thinks the engine just needs a tune up. If things go all right, we should have a better return landing.” Robin explained.

“So where is Sparky anyway?” Bumble Bee asked. “Don’t tell me he’s still in that plane?”

“Yeah, he’s in the engine room. He’s determined to find out what went wrong.” Robin said.

Bumble Bee stormed into the plane angrily, determined to find him. “I’ll show him what’s wrong! What’s wrong is that I arranged this party and he’s not in it!”

Aqualad laughed, at his friend’s antics. “Don’t mind her. She’s been up since six this morning trying to get this party up and running.”

“Well, it looks great.” Beast Boy said, admiring the decorations. 

The outside had a variety of red, pink and white banners hanging around. A few helium balloons were tied to the outdoor chairs and tables. It all had the Valentine’s Day theme.

“Well, it looks even better in the inside. Bumble Bee did a great job. Just about every Teen Titan has shown up to share in the fun.” Speedy said, as he escorted them all inside. Raven walked inside and was surprised to see so many people there. Speedy was right, there must have been every teen that had become a Titan in this very room. Mas and Menos sped around the room, chatting in Spanish to any body who would listen. Speedy and Robin were discussing battle moves and various others danced around the floor.  
The music was pretty loud and all the emotions made her feel slightly dizzy. She rubbed her temples and was pretty surprised when she walked straight into Aqualad. 

“Uh…sorry about that…” Raven said nervously. A blush was on her cheeks as she backed away from him. “I was just looking for Beast Boy. He said he wanted to talk to me earlier.”

Aqualad chuckled a little. “This is a first…usually you avoid Beast Boy. Did he mention what he wanted to talk about?”

“No…well not in so many words.” Raven said, thoughtfully. “Actually he’s been acting quite strange lately. Last time I talked to him, he seemed worried about something.”

“If I were you, I wouldn’t worry.” Aqualad said gently. “He’s probably trying to make sure his party is running smoothly for you. He did want you to have a good time.”

Raven gave Aqualad a surprised look. “What do you mean? I thought this was Bumble Bee’s party? Also, why would he care so much about me having a good time?”

Aqualad shrugged. “Beats me, you’ll probably have to ask him your self.”

“What do you mean?” Raven asked. Before Aqualad could answer, Raven caught the eyes of a furious looking changeling. She stared at him in surprise. What was his problem? Aqualad smirked. “You should probably follow him.”

With that he left to go chat with Jinx, leaving Raven confused and bewildered. Why did Beast Boy look so angry? Was he jealous?


	11. Chapter 11

Even with the unexpected crash-landing, the Teen Titan’s Valentine’s Day Party was in full swing when the original Titans arrived. Loud music blared from the speakers and colorful lights shown throughout the room. Glancing around in wonder, Beast Boy was speechless by it all. It was finally coming together! After months of deciding how and when to admit his feelings, his plan was finally going to get set in motion!

Nervously he ran a hand threw his hair. Hopefully this time his ideas would actually work. It wasn’t like he had the best track record. After checking his breath to make sure he didn’t have bad breath, he began to search for Raven. The whole room was pandemonium, as various titans danced around the dance floor. Some were even using their powers to show off. If he hadn’t been so alert, he wouldn’t have seen Lightning’s sparks fly around and almost fry his hair off!

He anxiously searched the room, but he couldn’t see Raven. Where was she? She didn’t leave… did she? 

Suddenly he caught a glimpse of her dark blue cloak and began to go after her when he was startled to see Cyborg standing in his way. His friend looked irritated and Beast Boy stared back confused. What did he do now?

“You’re a good for nothing, grass stein! I can not believe that it was you that caused the plane to crash! Do you know how long I spent on that plane? It was weeks, I tell you weeks!” Cyborg exclaimed angrily.

“Dude what are you talking about?” Beast Boy retorted. “I didn’t cause the plane to crash! I was sitting in my seat minding my own business. You just don’t want to admit that you made some stupid mistake.”

While the two were arguing, they didn’t notice Raven coming out of the crowd. She had seen Beast Boy’s angry face and felt worried. What was making him so upset? Did he see her talking with Aqualad? Was he jealous? She shook her head, to clear any of those thoughts. It was getting ridiculous. All this love and excitement in the air must be making her ill or something…

“Look I told you a million times Beast Boy. I double checked every possible reason why the plane could have crashed. It all comes down to the fact you mistook a control panel for a secret closet. How else could I have found this?” Cyborg said, drawing a wrapped package out.

Beast Boy’s eyes widened. “That’s where I put that! I was worried I left it at home!”

Cyborg groaned. “Look man, I know what you’re going through but if you keep on acting like this I’m going have to tell Robin everything. He’s been on my case about the plane and now he thinks it’s my fault.”

Raven watched them silently. What were they talking about? Should she leave? As she stood there contemplating what to do, she heard Beast Boy exclaim angrily.

“Dude, you can’t tell Robin! You know he will tell Starfire and she will surely tell Raven! I had this night planned out perfectly. I want to tell Raven how I feel tonight and I don’t need you ruining the moment!”

Shocked, Raven stared at the two in surprise. So that was what this was all about! Beast Boy was going to admit his feelings to her. All of that kindness must have been a charade if he really didn’t like her. A tear rolled down her cheek as she ran back into the crowd. Dark magic popped a few balloons causing Beast Boy and Cyborg to look up in surprise. It wasn’t until Cyborg spotted Raven running away did he know what happened.

“Oh Man, you did it this time! Now Raven is upset because she overheard you and your big mouth.” Cyborg said angrily.

Beast Boy didn’t retort but just stared at Raven’s disappearing form, speechless. Before Cyborg could say anymore, he took after the girl, with the present hidden inside his pocket. Time was wasting and he had to understand what had made Raven so upset. Raven didn’t notice him following her; all she cared about was getting away. It didn’t matter where. Any where was better then here. She had to get a grip on herself before she lost it completely.

Finally she found a suitable place away from the crowds. The outdoor air was freezing cold but Raven didn’t notice it. She just stared out towards the ocean, her mind wandering back in the past. Looking out through a window, Starfire had noticed her friend run out in haste. She seemed terribly upset about something and it worried her. Perhaps she needed a talk between girls? That had always made herself feel better when it came to boy trouble.

However before she could go outside, Robin held her shoulder and shook his head. “Raven needs to sort this out by herself.”

Starfire sighed. "I know but I can't bear seeing her in such a distressed state. She's my best friend Robin." He nodded and held her close in an effort to comfort her. For a few moments they stood that way until Beast Boy rushed over asking between breaths "Have you seen Raven? I have to talk to her!"

The two sprang apart, in surprise. Robin was blushing but Starfire didn't notice. She too busy was trying to contain her fury. "It was you that made Raven unhappy?” She demanded. "What did you say that hurt her so much? She was shedding tears of sadness!”

Beast Boy’s ears drooped. “I-I didn’t mean to make her cry. She just misunderstood what I said…whatever that was. You know I would never hurt her on purpose.”

Starfire didn’t look like she quite believed him, but Robin moved aside to let him through. 

“She went towards the beach.” Robin explained. "Just be careful what you say. You may not realize it Beast Boy but Raven has been hurting more then usual. She doesn't deserve to have her heart broken."

Beast Boy stared at him quizzically but nodded his head as he raced out the door. After searching the grounds around the tower, he spotted Raven not too far away, staring at the ocean. The wind swept her hair around, as she held her cloak tight against the freezing air. Sighing, he went over and said "Raven? What are you doing out here in the cold?"

Glancing up at him in surprise, her expression turned into mock indifference. "What does it matter to you if I'm out here? You should be here to enjoy your party. Or did you just think it up so you could embarrass me in front of the entire Titans?"

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy demanded. "Why would I try to embarrass you?"

Raven was silent for a moment, finally she whispered. "I know I wasn't that nice to you in the past...and it would make sense if you were trying to get me back for something I did. Too think I even liked you once…but what does it matter anyway? Go ahead...tell them that you made me cry. Tell them you have made me regret everything I've ever done...."

"Raven...I didn't ask you to come to my party to be humiliated. I asked you because....that girl I was mentioning earlier was you. I well...I really like you Raven. More then you know and I would never want to hurt you. At least I never intended too." Beast Boy said, not meeting her eyes.

For a few moments, Raven stared at him. Beast Boy paused, unsure of what to do. Was she mad? She didn't seem to be but her face could hide emotions well. Before he could do anything more then wonder, Raven ran over and embraced him.

To what seemed to be an eternity, the hug lasted only a few moments before Raven broke it off. She was blushing a little and was a little surprised at her own boldness. 

"Uh...sorry about that. I do not know what came over me." Raven said, awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it. In fact, feel free to let it come over you again!" Beast Boy laughed, with his face a little red.

Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance but still a small smile was placed on her lips. No matter how stupid he could act at times, she still felt something for him. It was this paradox of emotions that had always plagued her but for once all was silent in her mind. As the two began walking back inside, the two titans noticed the party was quieting down. Already it was reaching the midnight hour and soon the party would end. To her surprise, she felt saddened a little bit.

Now that Valentine's Day was over, things would probably go back to being the same old routine. How long could this strong affection towards Beast Boy last? A week? Two weeks? Before he got bored and found another girl. While she was lost in her thoughts, she instinctively wandered back towards the half-fixed T Plane. It wasn't until Beast Boy grabbed her hand did she look up in surprise.

"Why are you holding me back? Aren't we going home? The party is over." Raven asked curiously.

"Not yet." Beast Boy said with a smirk. "I still have a few surprises up my sleeve."

Unsure of what to think, Raven decided to follow his lead. Part of her questioned her own sanity in believing him, but another much stronger side decided to trust Beast Boy. It was after all, what her once broken heart wanted the most.


	12. Chapter 12

As the midnight hour came upon them, many of the partiers had become weary from the chaos and excitement going on around them. Many rested on couches and chairs that were brought in with the help of Aqualad and Speedy. Away from the many teasing eyes of their friends, Robin and Starfire snuggled on a couch. Robin was happy, despite the unpleasant itchiness of his new Valentine’s Day sweater that Starfire had bought him. Granted it was the most irritating thing he ever wore, but it was worth the embarrassment if it made Starfire happy.

“Why must they take so long to come back inside Robin?” Starfire asked anxiously. “Perhaps something terrible has happened? I would not put it past Beast Boy to play one of his pranks! You know how infuriating he can be!”

Robin just patted her hand, in hopes of comforting her. “Don’t worry. Beast Boy seemed sincere enough about his feelings. At least, he’d better be…”

For awhile they sat there in silence, relaxing against each others warmth till the sound of a door being opened grabbed their attention. It was Raven and Beast Boy! Not only that but Raven was smiling and Beast Boy was holding her hand! Not noticing the shocked stares, Raven and Beast Boy were chatting among themselves heading towards the main room where the music was still playing softly in the background.

“What do you mean you have a surprise for me?” Raven asked curiously. “I thought the surprise was that you returned my feelings. I didn’t do anything to deserve it and it’s not like I have any special gift to give you in return.”

“Who said you didn’t deserve it?” Beast Boy asked with amusement. “After all the times you put up with me, you deserve the best! Besides, it’s not like I’m giving you something big. It’s just something to help you remember Valentine’s Day a little better. I know…it’s not one your favorite days.”

Raven was silent and didn’t meet his eyes. She seemed to be lost in her memories until Beast Boy grabbed her hand gently, and placed a small wrapped box into it. Surprised, Raven looked down curiously.

“I know it’s not in the best shape but believe me your present is safe inside. It just had…a bit of a rough landing so to speak.” Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He watched Raven anxiously, awaiting her response. After all that trouble getting her gift together, would she even like it?

Raven raised an eyebrow and smirked a little. Even though he hadn't mentioned it, she had her suspicions about why the Titan's Plane had crashed in the first place. All she could gather from the overheard conversation was that somehow Beast Boy played a part in it. Yet even with that knowledge, Raven decided not to mention it. After all, Beast Boy was being very sweet to her. So why spoil the mood? She began to carefully remove the wrappings around a small velvet case. Raven looked at Beast Boy questioningly but he just smiled encouragingly. Finally she lifted the top off and was surprised by the beautiful piece of jewelry hidden inside it. It was a golden heart-shaped locket with tiny diamonds in the shape of the letter R.

“Beast Boy, did you really get this for me?” She asked in disbelief. “It’s so beautiful…I don’t know what to say other then thank you.”

The green boy grinned. “That’s not the only part. Open it to see what’s inside.”

Looking at him curiously, Raven took hold of the little heart and opened the clasp. She gasped in surprise when she saw a picture of her home in Azarath as well as a picture of the Teen Titans. It was her family from two different worlds, her past and her present. Normally she would have just thanked Beast Boy again in a polite but brisk manner but instead tears fell down her face. That picture and Beast Boy’s kindness brought back so many memories.

Yet instead of feeling sad, she felt happy and content. It didn’t matter that her powers scattered random objects in the background due to her emotions. It didn’t matter that Azarath was gone. Her own miserable past didn’t even matter as much as it used to. What mattered was that someone loved her enough to give her something that was worth more then a thousand roses and boxes of chocolate combined. It was a thoughtfulness she had never really known. Something that not even her own mother could give her.  
With the objects flying around and Raven eyes bright with tears, Beast Boy felt angered by his own stupidity. 

Why, oh why did he have to put that picture of her Azarath family in there?

Now every time she looked at it, she would just be reminded of her unhappy past. The exact opposite of what he was trying to make her forget! He wanted her to be happy, like she was when she hugged him. He hated seeing her with so much sadness and shame. His eyes wandered back to Raven’s face. The small bursts of black aura had stopped and small tears covered her face. Yet when he looked closer, he noticed that her smile was still there.

At this, Beast Boy was surprised. Raven, the once emotionless and distant Raven was crying tears of joy. Something he had never thought he would live to see.

“Raven, are you okay?” He asked apprehensively, unsure of how to react to this strange phenomenon.

For a moment, Raven was silent. Then, upon realizing where she was and that she had been crying made her straighten up and wipe the tears off her face. Feeling slightly embarrassed by her reaction, Raven closed the locket and clasped it around her neck.

“Of course I’m okay,” She said with a smirk. “Why wouldn’t I be? After all the kindness you’ve given to me, I couldn’t be happier. Just keep in mind, I still have my pride. So no one will know of this…correct?”

Beast Boy nodded and grinned. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”

Raven gave a small smile, and in the background a clock chimed. It was already one in the morning and she could feel that her eyes were already growing heavy. She normally did not go to bed this late but with all the crazy things that had happened, she hadn't noticed how tired she truly was. As if a heavy burden she had been carrying for years had finally disappeared. Now all she wanted to do was rest.

“Well I guess we should be getting back.” Raven said reluctantly. “The others are probably worrying about us and knowing Starfire, she will be bursting with curiosity about our little talk.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Beast Boy sighed. “I better be heading to bed myself or Robin might think I'm up to something. I swear sometimes he can act like your big brother or something. Not that I blame him though...so I guess I will see you in the morning?”

“Of course and I should be heading to bed too. Though, I probably won’t be able to sleep too well. Not with what happened today and being in a different place.”

Beast Boy chuckled a little. He knew he would probably have same problem. It didn't matter though because it was all worth it.

Just before they left to go to the separate guest rooms, he grabbed her hand. Startled Raven turned around and was surprised when she felt Beast Boy's lips upon hers. For a few moments they held each other and enjoyed the sweet, innocent kiss. When they broke away, Raven's face was red and it took her a few moments to gather her composure. Beast Boy was feeling a little embarrassed too, but when he saw her smile, he couldn't help but smile back. 

"So maybe...when we get back home, we can go out sometime? I mean... only if you want to that is..."

Raven looked like she wasn't sure what to say. No boy had really wanted to be with her before...that is, except for Malchior. Experience told her that it might not be a good idea...but this was Beast Boy. She had no reason not to trust him...so finally she nodded. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Maybe next Friday? Perhaps, we could go to dinner and a movie..."

"Yeah, that would be great." Beast Boy said, before they started parting ways. Unbeknown to Raven, as he was turning back into the boy's hallway, he was jumping up and down in excitement and unbeknown to him, Raven was smiling and humming a cheery tune. Not even the questioning of their friends could ruin the mood. For after all, they still had their dignity to keep and really, nothing could stop what the heart wanted anyways. That was just how love worked.


End file.
